


Sometimes, Things Go Wrong

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunt, Hurt Sam, Injury, Season 1, hunting injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: When you're a hunter, sometimes things go wrong. Set in season one.





	Sometimes, Things Go Wrong

“Sam, watch out!” Dean tried to push his brother out of the way, but he was too late. The monster’s claws pierced his skin. Sam yelled and fell to the ground. “Sam!” Dean rushed towards him. As he approached, Dean could clearly see that Sam wasn't doing well. Still, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you?” Sam asked frantically between shallow breaths.

Dean rubbed his face. “I'll be right back, Sam, I swear. Just hold on for me. If you're not still awake when I get back, I'll kick your ass.”

Sam nodded in vague understanding.

Dean sprinted back towards the Impala, digging desperately through the trunk to get to the first aid kit. Hurrying back towards Sam as fast as he could, he was already fishing through it for supplies. Kneeling beside Sam, he shook his shoulder slightly. “You still with me, Sam?”

Sam muttered incoherently.

“Great,” Dean muttered, grabbing a needle and some dental floss. “This is gonna hurt,” Dean warned as he turned back to his brother, “but you gotta hold still for me.”

Sam nodded slightly. “Just get it over with.”

Dean started cleaning out the wounds, flinching internally as Sam moaned. By the time he finished, Dean’s hands were sticky with his brother’s blood. He grimaced before wiping them off the best he could on his pants.

Sam whimpered as Dean began stitching, jerking slightly. “Come on, man, you gotta stay still for me,” His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as Dean continued, but he wouldn't stop fidgeting. Dean glanced upwards and took a deep breath before adjusting his position so he was on top of Sam’s pelvis and hooked his legs around his brother’s, effectively pinning him down. Sam still squirmed underneath him.

“Come on, Sam. The more you fidget, the longer this takes me.”

Sam wasn't in a listening mood, apparently, but Dean powered through, finishing the stitching. “See, Sam, that wasn't that bad, right?”

Sam muttered something that sounded vaguely like “that was really bad, Dean.” Dean ignored him.

“Let's go, Sammy.”


End file.
